


Scared for You

by TheWritingDork



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Poor Health, Trans Male Character, birthday present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika finally answered one of Leorio's call after months and months, and he made a choice he wasn't sure whether to embrace or regret. Only time could tell what would come of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to Adrien ( armintie.tumblr.com ) for his birthday today! It's actually a reference to apart of a roleplay we did, but I really loved it and I know he did too so I wrote it out! I really hope you like it Adrien, happy birthday, and I hope it's wonderful! I hope everyone else enjoys it as well!
> 
> ALSO, WARNING: Kurapika is a trans!male in this, so if you don't like that, caution is advised, as well as mentions of Kurapika taking shitty care of himself and Leorio not being OK with that! 
> 
> But now, read and enjoy. (=^▽^=) Please read and kudos, comment, and all! I'd really love the feedback from comments the most though!!

Perhaps it was a mistake to agree to do this, to go out of his way due to a simple request that Leorio made to him when he finally answered one of his calls. Should he really of taken a break from his bodyguard duties with the Nostrades to visit the medical student at his apartment? Was it really a good idea to possibly put Leorio in harm’s way with his presence just so they could see each other face-to-face for two weeks? Would Leorio actually enjoy seeing him? He would probably just worry himself even more since Kurapika hadn't been caring well for himself, with his suits he wore becoming too big and baggy for him, his posture and breathing becoming worsened since he either forgot to take off his binder and exercise his breathing and back or never wore it at all. 

Regardless, after an insistent request from Leorio over the receiver the late night he actually decided to press the green 'answer' button on his smartphone instead of ignoring it, he was flying in the first class of his blimp flight to the blimp port he told him to book. As he sat alone, having first class all to himself, he felt his stomach churn with anxiety. If he had some contents in his stomach, it would have been likely that they wouldn't be there for long, but he was relieved for not eating before he flight now. 

He tried his best to distract himself by reading neglected novels he purchased over his time of working for the Nostrades or by just napping in his seat. Sometimes, he would try to listen to his music, but the feeling of his earbuds just made him quite uncomfortable today as well as the music being bombarded into his ears giving him a headache, so he opted out of that. 

After what felt like decades but was actually just little under five hours, the blimp landed in the port, and Kurapika was the first allowed off. Bearing his bag over his shoulder and dragging his carry-along with him, he strolled out of the blimp, though took it slower and slower as he realized he would be seeing the Spanish male when he was finally in the port. He honestly didn't know how he should react when seeing him. Should he hug him and let him feel how skinny he was now? A smile and a handshake? No, no, he didn't know what to do! Debates of ideas that were shot down were all that occupied his cranium as he walked out and didn't even realize he had stopped, blocking the pathway for the proceeding passengers. 

After earning a small shove and a rude remark from someone who smelt of pork rinds, he moved out of the way before looking around. A lump was there in his throat, one he couldn't swallow. OK, OK, the first thing he would do was look for Leorio. He had been informed that he would be there with a sign, his name scrawled across it. Even without it, he could probably see his head through a large crowd, and that was what he was scanning for through the crowded halls once he left the boarding/exiting doorways and part of the port. 

Eyes of a fine liquor shade locked onto the sign that was big and bolder than he expected. It was held right above the head of a male with a grin that could definitely blind someone, though there was no mistaken who it was. 

Maybe instead of Leorio seeing him, he could surprise him. That was Kurapika's train of thought as he snuck through the crowd to end up behind Leorio, getting onto the tips of his toes to whisper into his ear. 

"Boo."

The reaction was better than he could expected, a cry unbefitting of someone of Leorio's stature and looks escaping his lips as he seemed to be closer to the ceiling than the ground. Laughter poured out from the Kurta's lips as the elder composed himself enough to squawk at the blond. 

"Don't scare me like that!" 

The laughter ended up subsiding then, just giving the older a soft, gentle smile, something he hadn't been able to produce in such a long span of time. "Sorry."

"No you aren't." Arms enveloped around the smaller of the two then, pulling Kurapika close as if if he let go, he would be gone. That was how it was before, when they had been at Yorknew, so he couldn't help understanding it. Really, he didn't want it to linger but it was so inviting and he was so comfortable and warm... He felt himself melting into his hug, his head resting against his chest as he couldn't help but relax. 

"You're right, I'm not."

"Asshole." Even if Leorio had said a word that was meant to have negative connotations, he could hear the endearment and affection through it. That couldn't help but have Kurapika smiling even wider than before. 

"Yes, but it takes one to know one."

The two just stayed there for what seemed like forever but was only a minute at the most, embracing each other in the middle of the main hub. They only broke apart when someone tapped on their shoulder, saying Kurapika left his suitcase behind himself to pick it up. Apologizes spilt past his lips as he picked up the bag, smiling back up at Leorio then once he had the handle of his bag. "So, are you going to be my chauffeur again or do I need to hail a taxi?"

"No, no, come on," he invited, waving his hand to invite him to follow him navigate him through the crowd. Since Kurapika only had his carry on and his bag, they could skip the luggage belt and go straight to the parking garage and into Leorio's car. On the way there, they made small talk, though instead of the blond talking about himself, he wanted to hear more from his friend, someone he wanted to consider more than a friend. No, he never could. He was still too dangerous, a danger to the Spanish male he slowly fell for, ensnared in his love without ever knowing it until it was too late. 

Like the gentleman he was, as well as the stubborn mule because he wouldn't let it just not happen, Leorio opened the door to his tan car after he took Kurapika's bags. "I'll put these in the back seat, you get comfortable in here." He wanted to argue, to say no, he could do it himself, but again, Leorio was a stubborn ass of a gentleman. With a sigh of defeat, Kurapika sat in his car, waiting until Leorio shut his door to reach over and open the driver seat's door for the Spanish male. 

"Oh wow," Leorio remarked as he made it to his side, shaking his head with a soft smile before settling into his seat. "You can actually be a gentleman and not just an ass all the time."

"I have my moments."

Once they were both buckled up, Leorio drove off in his older car, resembling that of what would be considered a 'grandma car.' Even if it was, it was quite nice and it drove well, had good mileage- well, at least hah was what he was informed as they drove to the city Leorio resided in for his schooling nearby. 

Kurapika couldn't help but be relaxed by the information that was being given to him, whether it was about Leorio and his school life, his apartment, the restaurants and things to do around where he lives- it seemed so surreal, having such a normal life compared to his dangerous and illogical one. He wished he could be a better part of it, to be a part of the apartment time and to go to those restaurants with him, but that was a dream out of his reach. It was way more unattainable than defeating the Troupe and collecting all of his clan's eyes- at least that was how Kurapika saw it. 

The ride back to the apartment was half an hour when you excluded the traffic with Leorio cursing at the quoted 'stupid drivers who should have never gotten a damned license.' Even if he was quite loud and everyone and anyone else would tell Leorio to quell his road rage, it actually soothed Kurapika further. Just hearing Leorio's voice and the emotion he could produce had he more relaxed than he had been in months. 

Granted, the apartment complex wasn't the best, but it was better than others that he had seen. It was five stories and each seemed to have a balcony. They parked in the lot exclusive to tenants, Kurapika insistent on getting at least his shoulder bag as he got out. With that being the deal, Leorio took his carry on as they walked inside. 

There was a woman at the front desk next to a section of mail slots, numbered for each specific apartment. She waved over at him, saying 'hello' to Leorio and welcoming Kurapika to the complex. The Kurta just smiled and returned it as they went to the stairwell and began ascending it. 

They continued their idle chatter as they walked up and over to his apartment on the fourth floor, and the number had Kurapika shooting Leorio a look. "Really?"

"What?" A smile of feigned ignorance was on his lips before he unlocked the door to apartment no. 405.

Kurapika just shook his head in response as Leorio opened the door and held it opened for him. Thanking him as he walked in, the blond raised a brow at the sight of Leorio’s apartment. “It’s clean? Where are all the messes of food and clothes and school work? Aren’t you a college student?”

“I am, you smart ass, but I decided it would be good to clean for guests.” A tongue was stuck out at Kurapika, one that the one who received it returned before he looked around more closely at the apartment. Everything was in their place, the dining room having a table enough to seat the two chairs, the living room with a couch, TV, and a fireplace where the television was held over, as well as a desk across from the blank balcony. On the desk seemed to hold all of the medical student’s work and notes, all neat and organized. “I won’t be studying much to at all while you’re here since I’m on summer break.”

“Mm, so you can pamper me the entire time I’m here,” the blond teased before he sat down on the couch, getting comfortable as he settled down.

A small scoff passed the elder’s lips before he set down the bag of Kurapika in a room down the hall, to where he assumed Leorio set a guest room up for him. “Ah yes, my liege. I’ll pamper you as you deserve.”

Even if it was a joke, Kurapika knew that Leorio was serious about it. It showed as much so after Kurapika had been in his room and organized his items, though few, in the room, keeping his laundry in his carry on. Wafting into the room was the scent of a dinner that made his mouth water- though it didn’t take much for that to happen in the ways of food- and he instantly went to check it out. What awaited him was an exquisite meal of mashed potatoes and hamburgers that were apparently seasoned with a nice cup of Kurapika’s favorite tea.

Even if it was nice and plentiful, due to the lack of eating, the blond could only stomach a few bites at most before thanking him and saying he was full, not having been too hungry to begin with. From the corner of his eye, the worry on the elder’s face was evident, but he decided not to address it.

Regardless, after dinner and then a shower, he was confronted again. The blond had finished drying off and wasn’t wearing his binder as he wore his training garbs for pajamas. In his hand was a book as he walked to settle on the couch, and when he did, Leorio was already sitting there. “Hello.”

“Hi Kurapika.” Scooting over, Leorio left room for him to sit, and Kurapika did just that, getting comfortable. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Leorio was watching television, though he broke it a little later after it started as he sat up straighter and looked at the blond. “Hey, when was the last time you had a checkup? I could give you one for free.”

It was obviously his way of saying ‘hey, I’m worried about you and let me see if you’re alright,’ something Kurapika wanted to avoid, though the nagging in the back of his head told him that you knew this would happen, why did you think it wouldn’t?

“No, I’m quite alright.”

“Kurapika.”

“Leorio.”

Both were giving the other stubborn looks, but the stalemate ended with Leorio giving meaningless threats that Kurapika was worried would be true. He held his breath as he turned around, letting Leorio feel under his shirt to check him out first off. Instantly, he felt the hands stiffen, and he glanced over his shoulder, only to meet the scared expression of Leorio.

“You’re…”

“Yes, I know, I know. I’m extremely thin and I have bad posture.”

“Kurapika, you can’t just let yourself go like this! You… You could become a walking skeleton!”

The words came off harsher than Leorio meant, Kurapika knew that because Leorio would never purposefully sound so bad. Regardless, he took it at face value and turned with eyes narrowed at him. “I can make my own choices and I’m still here, I’m still fine!”

“No, no you aren’t! You’re getting too thin, your bags under your eyes look like the loads a spoiled princess would get from a day of shopping, your spine is curving too much, and your skin is too pale! You need to care for yourself better or you could kill yourself!”

“And why would that matter?”

“It would matter because the people who care and love you would miss you, I would miss you! Jesus, why do you think I always try to call you?! I worry that someone is putting you in danger, hurting you, but I never thought you’d be the one to fucking do that! If you keep working yourself to the bone, even your goals won’t be attainable! Why… why won’t you just let someone who loves you care for you?!”

Leorio near instantly curled back then as the words already trickled past his lips, and Kurapika was shocked by it, but it sent him into a deeper despair. 

“I… No, no, you can’t…”

“Kurapika?”

“You’re already in danger, but that just makes it worse…”

A hand was placed onto Kurapika’s suddenly shuddering shoulder, causing him to flinch at first before looking up at Leorio. “What… what are you talking about?”

“The danger of you knowing me! Any associations with me is already so dangerous, i-it could get you killed, and now you love me! Fuck, no, I just want you to be safe for fuck’s sake! I’d rather focus on getting all my goals done and vanish so none of you are in danger any more than my own health! If I died in the process, it would just keep you all safe!” Tears were streaming down Kurapika’s cheeks now, his eyes flaring a powerfully depressing shade of red, and Leorio’s face fell at the sight and his explanation.

He carefully pulled Kurapika into a hug, making sure he was alright with it before making it a full one. “I don’t care about being in danger, Kurapika. I want to save lives, that’s the point of me becoming a doctor. I don’t want to lose the life of someone else I care for so much, so please, please just let me care for you.”

“But I don’t want to lose someone else I love,” he whimpered out as he clung onto Leorio’s back with his scarred fingers and hands. 

“Neither do I… We’re both at a stalemate, huh?” A weak chuckle passed Leorio’s lips as he looked down at the blond. “We both don’t want the person we love to be lost…” His thumb, surprisingly smooth, gently wiped away the tears of the blond despite the own tears he was shedding. “How about I at least have you stay here and patch you up and after you’re better, you leave? But try to stay in touch, even if it’s with a separate phone you have to buy since you’re so adamant about not answering the one you have now.”

A small huff passed the blond’s lips as his eyes shut, but he just nodded. “A-alright… That sounds fine. How long do you think it’ll take for me to feel better and back out to go?”

“A long while. You let yourself go to Hell and somehow came back.”

“Mm… Hopefully it won’t be too long of a long while.”

“I hope it will though.” Kurapika couldn’t keep his pout up as his forehead was kissed, melting from the warmth put behind it before he rested his head against Leorio’s chest.

“Just don’t keep me your prisoner.”

“No promises.”


End file.
